


A strange Christmas present

by kakegu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Christmas Presents, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Emotional Baggage, First Time Bottoming, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Magical Realism, Verbal Humiliation, mention bottom stiles stilinski, mention top derek hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakegu/pseuds/kakegu
Summary: Derek refuses to celebrate Christmas with Stiles because of the bad memories that it brings, but that does not prevent Stiles from giving Derek a Christmas gift that ends up making him very happy and changing his life.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	A strange Christmas present

Since the death of his family, Derek had stopped celebrating any celebration, including his birthday but especially Christmas, this party only saddens him when he remembers his family and how much he missed her.  
Derek was just walking on the cold Christmas night trying to clear his mind of memories, without any direction and without paying attention to people who walked in the street with gifts or people who came to town to spend the holidays together with their families.  
He knew he was not alone, his pack was his new family everyone had told him more than once and he also felt that way but deep down he knew it was not the same.  
When he passed near the street where Stiles lived, his boyfriend lived for a couple of years, remember Stiles' invitation to spend Christmas with him. Every holiday was the same and despite wanting to be with him he always refused.  
When small snowflakes began to fall on his shoulders Derek decided to return on his steps towards his department.  
When Derek arrived at his loft he was covered in snow, what it had started with little snow had turned into a storm, fortunately, he didn't have to worry about getting sick for being a werewolf.  
Before going up to his apartment he went to check if he had anything in the messenger of the building when he opened his locker he only found a gift box wrapped in blue paper with red ribbons of the same color as the big bow on the lid.  
The tag said From: Stiles, To: Derek. Unconsciously his lips curved upward forming a small smile, Stiles always gave him small gifts, it was a special date or not, after all, whenever Stiles gave him something, they both ended up like rabbits wherever the human chose, it was a kind of barter  
when he entered his loft, he walked to his living room and sat down in one of the chairs to open his boyfriend's gift. He wanted to wait until he was in his apartment to open it while he was imagining that it could be, with Stiles every gift was a surprise.  
Derek carefully used his claws to break the wrap until he could remove the lid from the box.  
When he saw the content his mouth opened in surprise, he would never have imagined what was in the box, so he took the letter that was inside the box with hoping to get an answer as to why there was a big dildo inside.  
The letter was written by Stiles, he could recognize his letter and said:  
 _Hi dear, Derek, I hope you like my present I know you don't like these dates but I didn't want you to be alone and without any gifts._  
 _I remember that once after a night of sex you told me you would like to feel something as big as your penis in your butt. At first, I looked for someone in your stockings but I didn't find something that was your exact measurements, everything was either too small or too big so I decided to make an exact copy of your penis while you were sleeping, It's easier than it seems, then I could show you._  
 _I hope you enjoy the gift and then we can use it together._  
 _P.S the dildo has some magic and if so if you massage the plastic balls you will get a surprise, be careful_  
Derek was surprised that Stiles remembered that and he also knew that he must be upset about the boldness that Stiles took when making a copy of his member but he couldn't get mad at the human for trying to make him happy.  
Derek took the dildo in his hands feeling the plastic and the softness of it. The dildo was so realistic that it looked like a real penis, it has the same color as yours, the same veins marked along and even had the cleft at the tip of the head.  
It was true that Derek had imagined being penetrated by a cock as big as his own but the dildo in his hand felt bigger than his penis, maybe by seeing it from a different angle and having it in your hand and it's not your crotch. Now he understood why almost no one in the past could receive his huge nine-flea member and as thick as a can, it even cost Stiles the first time but her boyfriend's butt was special because the second time he was able to receive all his dick.  
Stiles had become an insatiable addict of his member and he was willing to give his boyfriend his drug.  
Images of Stiles riding his tool one after another again always with a face of pleasure began to imagine him in the position of her boyfriend riding a thick cock, enjoying like his boyfriend.  
With that in mind, Derek left the dildo on the table in front of him while he undressed dropping his clothes on the floor of the room, exhibiting his muscular body.  
Sitting back on the couch he took his soft member with one hand to start stroking it while relaxing by massaging his body with his free hand, on his shoulders, neck, his hairy chest and abs to finish on the inside of his muscular legs.  
Derek closed his eyes letting his imagination flow, imagining a naked Stiles between his legs taking his semi-hard erection with his hands, starting to lower his foreskin and then back up again, one after another time rebelling the head of his penis and the transparent drops that came out of the tip. While with his other hand he took his hairy balls to massage them by squeezing them a little and moving them between his fingers.  
The Stiles of his imagination brought his mouth to his cock and began to travel with his tongue from the base to the tip over and over again, putting his round head in his mouth to suck the droplets from the tip. He had received so many blowjobs from the human that only with his image could he feel the tongue of his mind on his member.  
His hands began to rise over his body caressing his abs just as Stiles did and sticking a finger in his belly button playing with the  
His hands kept going up imagining they were Stiles' until you reach his firm pectorals beginning to massage and squeeze them until he found his brown buttons which he took between his index finger and thumb to pinch, stretch and twist them sending pulses of pain through his body that only made his penis jump, he stopped squeezing them until they were hard and had a pretty red color in contrast to his tanned skin  
Even though his caresses were not the same as Stiles's, his penis was already hard and dripping just, and his ass eager to have the dildo inside.  
Unfortunately, he knew that not even with his werewolf skills he could receive something so big without preparation, so he stretched to open one of the furniture drawers will be from the armchair and take out a container of lubricant.  
he dropped the liquid on his fingers while lying on the couch to be more comfortable and able to separate his legs.  
With the tip of his finger, he began to caress his pursed entrance feeling the hairs on his ass were sticking to his finger because of the lubricant, making more and more pressure until his finger enters his hairy entrance. It felt very good, soon he was pushing his entire finger, loving how easy it slipped.  
it was the first time he had something in his virgin ass and he was moaning loudly moaning.  
Quickly one finger became insufficient and a second of trying to enter, his narrow muscular ring barely let the intruder and he already felt full but had to prepare.  
His fingers felt so big and tight inside him while relaxing to make everything easier his slippery fingers moved in the form of scissors slowly expanding his entrance.  
His three fingers were already working inside him, expanding his entrance as much as possible, while he was sighing with pleasure and bathed in sweat.  
He felt that he could continue with a four-finger if he tried but it would not be as satisfying as the thick dildo with the shape of his penis would.  
He removed his fingers from inside feeling the emptiness and the cold air of his loft hitting his insides, as he turned his head to see the thick dildo on the table. Using the lubricant bottle he covered the dildo of this and placed it directly in his hole  
Derek knew that sticking his head would be the hardest but if he did it the rest it would be easier so he relaxed, he wasn't in a hurry.  
The pressure at his entrance began to increase until his sphincter leaving his copy of his cock will enter in him.  
The burning in his entrance intensifies every time he pushed but did not stop, he knew that after the pain would come pleasure, his legs rose to be able to handle the dildo better while his imaginary Stiles reappeared to relax him.  
He imagined that his legs rested on the boy's shoulders while it was Stiles's thick penis that penetrated him while saying words of support.  
 _“ That's Derek, you're doing well, your ass feels so good around my cock, relax and feel how I sink in you”_  
Derek groaned when he felt the large plastic balls stamped on his muscular bubbles, for almost a minute Derek rested and let his interior get used to the invader. he was panting and shining in sweat while the room was filled with the stench of his excitement, lubricant.  
Derek slowly removed the dildo from his entrance leaving only his head inside before pushing him again, howling with pleasure.  
The idea of a dominant and daring Stiles was the one who was busting his ass and not a dildo was getting very close to orgasm quickly and kept him on the verge of ecstasy.  
Derek continued to pull out and put the thick dildo spread sometimes slower or faster feeling like his virgin ass opened violently every time he entered it.  
The pain had been replaced by pleasure and her whine from the pig is heard all over the room while his cock had a constant flow of pre-cum.  
He felt a current throughout his body from the tip of his feet to his head as he let out a loud growl, the angle with which the dildo had entered had been perfect for touching the small bundle of nerves inside.  
His movements focused on that point, his toes curved as his head fell back, in the background he began to hear the degrading words of his imaginary friend, emerging from the deepest of his being.  
 _"I want to hear you moan as loud as you can so that the whole building finds out how slut you are"._  
Derek lost the control of his mind, he had been himself to be dominated by his subconscious began to moan loudly, just as his imagination demanded.  
His hands stopped for a second because of the fatigue and the loss of control over his body and mind to which the imaginary Stiles took the opportunity.  
 _“I want to hear you beg for my cock, you fucking bitch until I hear your pleas I won't move”._  
The confusion in his mind for pleasure is ravaging his sanity, he wanted more pleasure, he had discovered how exciting anal sex was and did not want to stop so he began to beg, ignoring that he was the one who fucked.  
“Please Stiles fuck me, I want to feel your penis in me is what I deserve as the slut that I am”  
 _“That's Derek, you are a slut that only serves to be bottom you love both the cock that is the only thing you think about and what you want is to have my semen inside, feel like it comes out of your ass draining on your legs so that everyone They can smell like the great alpha Derek likes to use his man's pussy, now he massages the balls of a real man”_  
Each of the degrading insults was leading him into ecstasy and he did what his subconscious said and began to caress the dildo balls with one hand completely forgetting the warning of the letter while with the other he kept pushing, feeling degraded despite being the same one who imagined things and it was a replica of his penis that was fucking him.  
If Derek had been in his five senses, he would have felt that the dildo inside was increasing and he would have taken it out before it was too late. Near from the tip of the false penis created a ball similar to a dog knot that stuck inside the alpha pressing his prostate, making him howl once again in ecstasy while his balls contracted and his cock began to release large jets of sperm that stained his chest and abs with long thick white threads.  
It was the first time he had cum so much, his cock was resting on his stomach while dripping the last drops of semen, despite having run like never before his cock was still hard for the press of his prostate against the dildo. The dildo had increased so much his size getting stuck inside him so he just dropped his feet to pay himself in the armchair, each movement further presses its protest against the dildo so just he lay down to rest for a while listening to the last words of pride of his imaginary Stiles.  
 _" well done Derek you took your first knot like a whole man, I'm so proud of you"_  
Derek began to recover thanks to his werewolf skills finally regaining control of his brain, he liked that his first object in his ass was a special gift from Stiles but he was ashamed of the words that had come out from the depths of his being, it was as if another person would have taken control of his mind and the worst of all was that he liked all the degrading way he was treated and although deep down he felt that he was like that he refused to accept it and only left him as another unfortunate encounter in his lifetime  
he had no idea how long he would be like that but what he did know was that once he could take the toy out of his interior he would go to visit the real Stiles and spend the rest of the holidays with him for giving him a gift so wonderful and maybe I'll let Stiles use his ass, but not because of the desire to be used but as a Christmas gift, one that would only happen once.


End file.
